Bruma marina
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: Condenados a no participar, condenados a observar sin tener la opción de ayudar. Encerrados en ese "palacio" viendo a sus hijos sufrir. Sabemos como viven los campistas, como sienten, como reaccionan, como viven, como sufren... Pero ¿y los Dioses? ¿A caso paramos a pensar en ellos? Este es un pequeño drabble contado desde el fondo del alma de Poseidón.


_Hola buenas~ sé que debería estas actualizando otros fics y no trayendo cosas nuevas peeeeeeeeeero a parte de que el segundo capítulo de PBIF está casi, me he acabado La marca de Atenea y ¡Dioses, que no puede ser así joder! Qué necesito La casa de Hades ya pero ya ya ya (yo sé que no soy la única que se encuentra en esta situación,yo lo sé, intuición de semidiosa (?) ). Y entre tanto desvarío se me ocurrió este pequeño drabble que no, no contiene spoilers aunque, si os habéis acabado La marca de Atenea, lo entenderéis mejor._

_Como todos sabéis, Percy Jackson no me pertenece, le pertenece al tío Rick, de puertas del Campamento Mestizo hacia fuera Rick Riordan, lo único mío es la historia, si a esto se le puede llamar así. Y,como no, me gustaría dedicársela a una persona muy especial porque si ella esto no estaría aquí._

_A si que sí, para ti Nath, porque sin ti yo no hubiera abierto los ojos para ver a través de la Niebla y ¿por qué no? A todos aquellos que se reconocieron entre las hojas de un libro contado por un niño de 12 años que pasaría a ser nuestro héroe favorito._

_Y sin más, a leer pequeños semidioses._

_**.Bruma marina.**_

_Salve Perseus Jackson, hijo del Dios del mar._

¿Cuánto hacía de esa frase? ¿tres, tal vez cuatro años? Se preguntaba mientras, sentado en su trono, observaba sin observar. Recuerdos acudían a su mente, lenta,pausadamente, sin avisar, al igual que la bruma marina aparece y se va creando reacciones en los hombres que salen a navegar.

Cerró los ojos mientras la imagen de unos ojos verdes, como le mar que poseía, le observaban atentamente pendientes de todo lo que hacía. "Seguramente se pregunta que hace un desconocido meciendo su cuna" recuerda que pensó, pero el brillo en los ojos del pequeño y su sonrisa de bebe dictaban todo lo contrario. Sabía quien era, de alguna forma el niño reconocía en el joven moreno al padre que nunca había visto, a ese padre que no había acudido a su nacimiento, ese que nunca estaría en esos momentos en los que un niño necesitaba una figura paterna en la que apoyarse.

No sería él el que le enseñaría a montar en bici, a nadar o afeitarse.

No sería el que le diría "llora, porque puedes llorar, porque los verdaderos hombres son aquellos que no temen mostrarse como son en realidad" rompiendo ese estúpido dicho de "los hombres no lloran".

No sería el que le protegería de todo monstruo imaginario o real, habido y por haber.

No sería el que vería como le rompían el corazón y, otras veces, como lo rompía él.

Y, sobre todo, no sería el que le ayudaría a levantarse cada vez que caiga para, después de crecer, levantarse solo y seguir adelante dejando a un padre orgulloso detrás.

Padre, irónica palabra. Él era un padre pero no podría demostrarlo, nunca podría, no si quería evitar una guerra que acabaría con todo lo que quería.

No podía permitirlo por mucho que quisiera.

Recuerda haberle dado un beso al niño con la silenciosa promesa de volverle a ver...

Pero eso no pasaría hasta once años después, cuando le reconocería como hijo condenando así al niño a crecer entre peligros.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. ¿Por qué recordaba ahora? ¿Acaso su vena masoquista había vuelto a la carga? Después de los últimos acontecimientos recordar a Percy no era la mejor de las ideas,buscar una solución al problema, eso sí lo era, pero, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, el llanto incesante de Atenea le sumía en un brumoso estado de depresión que sumado a la prohibición de Zeus y, sobretodo de Hera, de participar en la lucha le había llevado a abusar de la ambrosía.

Observó la sala del trono en la que se encontraba, allí le había visto por segunda vez. Más bajo que la niña de Atenea, con el negro cabello despeinado y sus ojos verdes observándole. Portaba el Rayo maestro de Zeus limpiando así su nombre y, en ese momento, no había padre más orgulloso. Se le permitió vivir y,desde ese entonces, había salvado al Olimpo y a sus habitantes en más de una ocasión.

Este año cumplía diecisiete, ¿cómo había podido pasar? ¿Cómo podría perderle? Se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía que Percy no se rendiría,que diría algo como "ups, he medio accidentado una batalla... Pero bah, todavía me queda por ganar la guerra, salir de aquí e irme a ayudar a mis amigos". Su pequeño era así, todo por sus amigos, él antes que ellos. Perseus Jackson no se rendiría y él, como su padre, tampoco debía hacerlo.

Creería en él, si eso era todo lo que a un Dios se le permitía. Porque un Dios puede mirar pero no intervenir, puede saber pero no contar, puede tener fuerzas... pero no ayudar hasta el final.

Se secó una traviesa lágrima con la silenciosa promesa de que, cuando su hijo se alzara, sería su mano la que le ayudara a ganar la batalla.

Tachán.

¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cómo se debían sentir los Dioses al ver a sus hijos? Yo sí,varias veces además...

Bueno majosos, algún comentario al botón de review,yo os lo agradeceré mucho mucho y os daré galletas azules con trocitos de chocolate.

Nos leemos.

Ai-chan.


End file.
